


The Out-Of-Place Hero Of Time

by Max_Jackson



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anger, Child Link, Child Link Timeline, Depressed Link, M/M, Mido is kinda sweet as well, Mido is less of a Cunt in this fic, Post-Endgame, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: After his entire adventure Link is filled with sadness, anger and regret, and wants the world to leave him alone, on the night he runs away from Kokiri Forest he encounters someone special to him.





	The Out-Of-Place Hero Of Time

3rd Person: As the young Hero Of Time wandered around his house in Kokiri Forest he felt sick, he felt bile form in his throat, that feeling in his stomach, so unpleasant, and his own conscience wasn’t helping with how he felt. 

He saw those posters everywhere, he was smiling, holding the Master Sword, with his (now lost) companion, Navi, next to him, flying. The mere thought of that poster made his throat close up, hard to breathe, impossible to feel anything but regret and anger. He cursed the Goddesses every single day, for ruining his life, for putting the weight of the world all on a feeble child. Link saw things no person, child or not, should ever have to see.

But the biggest blow, was when he discovered he was not of Kokiri dissent, that was the hardest thing to swallow, he felt out of place, an outsider, he felt like ‘Mr. No-Fairy’, like Mido was right all along, he was valid, and he and, well, anyone who opposed Mido were all wrong. Link felt alone, a stranger in this place he once called home, he had no one, all alone, with no one to be able to sympathize. Those posters of him were a damn lie, the concept, down to that damn smile of his, he never smiled, not after he finished the damn prophecy. His mind was torn, was it better to do something for the good of the people, or for his own happiness. One was for the greater good, but Link was falling apart, after everything, he only wished to die, to end his misery and turmoil inside his decaying head.

Link wanted to leave, to be forgotten, to be left alone, by everyone, he didn’t want to be known as The Hero Of Time, he couldn’t walk through Castle Town without some child shouting, making everyone aware of his presence there.

He wanted to blame Zelda, Ganondorf, the Sages, the Goddesses, his own mother! But he knew it was his doom, and it pained him that no matter what, through prophecy, his lineage would be forced upon the same tradition. His bloodline would never experience normality, they were abnormal, they were Heros, but there was no pride for them, not for the Hero Of Time anyways. 

Link was nothing short of an absolute mess, crying and bouts of anger were common place, Link was isolated from the fellow children. To say that the Kokiri were concerned was nothing short of an understatement, but Link refused any help. His only friend was now destined to be a sage forever, until her death, and they were never to be friends, like in times past, she had a job, and unlike Link, she was happy, content with staying there, forever if need be. On most nights Link would sit next to a pond, and just wait, staring into a reflection he was sure was not his own. It looked distorted, in some odd way. 

Then suddenly, a new person entered the picture. It was the one and only Mido, this surprised Link. Mido sat next to Link and whispered “what are you doing out here, shouldn’t you be asleep”. Link whispered “I could say the same about you” Mido chuckled, something that was very rare. “Yeah, I guess you could but I asked first” Link nodded and muttered “It doesn’t feel right”. Mido understood what he was getting at. “Is everything okay? You seem more… Distant than usual”. Link sighed and replied in a sarcastic tone “yes Mido, I’m fantastic, couldn’t you tell from my lack of communication and isolation? I thought I was beaming happiness!”. Mido seemed disturbed by how talkative Link had gotten in that second. “Okay, okay, I get it, but you know you don’t need to be, you’re a Hero dude!”.  
And just like that he saw Link beginning to cry, Link hated how people treated him, he hated how that word made him feel, it was dehumanizing in a way. “But that’s it Mido! I don’t want to be a hero! I don’t want to be ‘Link The Legendary Hero Of Time’ I just want to be Link! … I just want to be me, but this world, this cruel, cruel world won’t just leave me be. I see those posters about me Mido, they’re damn lies, they’re lies and I know you know it!”.

Mido was silent, in awe of what he was hearing, he let Link ramble, in hopes that he would understand more. “I can’t even go into Castle Town without someone calling my name! I’m not even human, I’m superhuman, I’m something else! And even you think I’m something special! I just don’t want to be, I can’t take it anymore, the crowds, the people, the way they treat me, and you know what’s worse? I can’t escape from it! Even here… Even in this… Home of mine, I feel like an outsider, this home… It isn’t my home, I don’t even belong here, this is a place for the Kokiri, and I’m just not that, this place… It’s foreign to me, just like every place, all I want is to belong, in a place that doesn’t need my help to save it, a place that recognizes me as a person”.

Link got up and began walking to his home, Mido, seemingly under some trance, followed him, as the two boys climbed a ladder Mido attempted to sway the young boy before him, who was rummaging through his belongings. “But that’s all behind you dude! You’re what saved all of us from certain death! Aren’t you proud of that?”. Link was silent as he continued throwing things in 2 sacks. It was dead silent, not a sound, other than some crickets. “Link? Link aren’t you proud of saving us? We’re trying to repay you, for saving us”. Link sighed, barely audible “I just wish it was someone else”.

Link picked up the two sacks and got out of his house, he proceeded to walk to the entrance to the village. As he got closer to the bridge, Link turned back, to see Mido following him. Mido whispered “oh… So… You’re leaving us?” Link sensed that Mido was hurt, but Link nodded “I have to, this place is tearing me apart Mido… It actually hurts me to stay here, every second I feel my soul, the fibers of my being, being stripped away, and it’s unbearable now”. Mido walked closer to Link “there’s… There’s nothing I can do to convince you to stay?”. Mido had his hand resting on Link’s shoulder. Link shook his head and whispered “no, I’m sorry Mido, it’s how it has to be”. Mido felt guilty, was he a part of the reason why Link was leaving, was his teasing building up, was there any way to reverse the damage he had inflicted on the boy?

Just then Link leaned in towards Mido, and pressed his lips against his own, the electricity they felt was so powerful it could power all of Hyrule, and could outshine the Goddesses. They wrapped their arms around each other, embracing one another, like they never had before. The kiss was cut short when Link pulled away, with a goofy grin on his face “maybe someday I’ll be back Mido, someday, goodbye Mido, take care”. Mido had the same grin on his face as he whispered “take care, Fairy Boy”. The two chuckled before Link walked away, out into the night, out of sight of Mido, away from the place he had once, proudly called home.


End file.
